how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angst vorm Dreirad
Angst vorm Dreirad ist die dritte Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 10.10.2007 in den USA und am 07.03.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted ruft Barney aus der Toilette der Bar an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich den "Gürtel" holen wird, was Barney nicht glauben kann. Eine halbe Stunde früher hatte Ted alleine die Wohnung verlassen müssen, um auszugehen, da Barney und Marshall zu beschäftigt damit waren, Tennis auf einer Spielkonsole zu spielen. Ted, der schon fertig gestylt war, war enttäuscht alleine in die Bar gegangen. Dort trifft er Trudy, die er aus der Folge Der Ananas-Vorfall kennt. Die beiden beschließen, den Abend zusammen zu verbringen. Schließlich taucht dann noch eine alte Verbindungs-Schwester von Trudy auf, die ebenfalls Gefallen an Ted zu finden scheint, wodurch Ted in Bedrängnis gerät, da er nicht weiß, mit welcher dieser Frauen er die Nacht verbringen will. Er ruft Barney an, jedoch schnappt sich Lily dann das Telefon und sagt Ted, dass sie in die Bar kommen wird, um ihm zu sagen, bei welcher er Chancen hat. Als sie die beiden Frauen gesehen hat, sagt sie Ted, dass er bei Beiden Chancen hat und Ted beschließt "Dreirad zu fahren" und sich den "Gürtel" zu holen (Barney hatte sich einen Gürtel bestellt, den derjenige tragen würde, der als erstes "Dreirad fährt"). Ted nimmt die beiden Frauen mit in seine Wohnung, dort packt ihn jedoch die Angst und er will ihnen ihre Mäntel holen gehen. Jedoch können ihn Lily, Marshall und schließlich sogar Barney, die sich in seinem Schlafzimmer versteckt hatten, dazu zu überreden, mutig zu sein und "Dreirad zu fahren". Barney enthüllt, dass ihn auch schon die Angst vor dem Dreirad gepackt hatte, sogar mehrmals. Als Ted wieder ins Wohnzimmer geht, sind die beiden Frauen nicht mehr dort. Als Ted kichern aus Lilys und Marshalls Zimmer hört, schleicht er sich mit einem lächeln herein. Am nächsten Tag fragt ihn Barnthumb|left|384pxey, ob er nun "Dreirad gefahren" sei, oder nicht, jedoch gibt es Ted nicht preis. Inzwischen hat Robin ihr drittes Date mit einem britischen Chirurgen. Sie trägt zu diesem Anlss sehr hohe Stiefel, um ihre unrasierten Beine zu verdecken. Robin hat eine Regel, dass sie sich die Beine nicht vor dem dritten Date rasiert, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Als sie jedoch mit dem Chirurgen redet, findet sie ihn so anziehend, dass sie ihre Regel brechen will. Sie bezahlt einer Kellnerin 50$, damit diese ihr einen Rasierer kauft. Als diese ihn ihr bringt, verschwindet Robin mit dem Rasierer und etwas Butter (Die Kellnerin hatte keinen Rasierschaum gebracht) in die Toilette. Dort fällt sie unglücklich hin und wird bewusstlos. Der Chirurg bittet die Kellnerin, nach Robin zu sehen. Als sie die bewusstlose Robin sieht, wittert sie ihre Chance und geht schließlich mit dem Chirurgen nach Hause. Fehler *Als Ted Trudy wiedertrifft, erzählt er ihr, er wollte sie anrufen, hat sich aber nicht getraut. Aber in der Episode "Der Ananas-Vorfall" sagt Ted, er hätte Trudy auf die Mailbox gesprochen, sie hat aber nie zurückgerufen. Musik *Bach - "Air on a G String" *Wilco - "Passenger Side" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Trudy tauchte schon in der Episode "Der Ananas-Vorfall" auf. *Die Tatsache, dass Ted sehr lange für seine Frisur braucht, wird in der Folge Die Platin-Regel wieder erwähnt. *Barney benutzt in Geschichten und Statistiken immer die Zahl 83. In dieser Folge fragt er Ted, ob das Alter der Akteurinnen des "Dreirads" zusammen unter 83 liegt. *Lilys Liebe für britische Akzente taucht in den Folgen Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge und Roboter gegen Wrestler wieder auf. *Barney erfindet Wörter. Anspielungen *Barney sagt, er hätte schon einmal Sex mit einer Darstellerin aus Zeit der Sehnsucht gehabt. *Der "Gürtel" ist eine Nachbildung des wrestling championship belt von 1988-1989 der WWE Championship. *Marshall erwähnt Calvin Klein. High-Fives *Lily schlägt mit Ted ein, als er sagt, er sei bereit. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3